<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Different Life by slytherin_jedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552625">In A Different Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_jedi/pseuds/slytherin_jedi'>slytherin_jedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_jedi/pseuds/slytherin_jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think that if things had been different, we would still have become enemies?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It took him a moment to answer. “Are we enemies?”</i>
</p>
<p>A moment of peace between TLJ and TROS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Different Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instead of working on the fic I haven’t updated since October, I wrote this unrelated scene that’s been in my head for a while. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey did not react to the sudden lack of noise that signaled the bond opening, nor did she react to the mattress of her bunk dipping from the weight of the second body now in it. It was a common occurrence, the bond opening as she was preparing to sleep. Perhaps something to do with letting her mental guard down as she grew tired. </p>
<p>Despite the frequency of this occurrence, she and Ben hadn’t spoken since Crait. They had, however, grown accustomed to sharing a space, and the silence was no longer as tense as it had once been. </p>
<p>This time was different however, as Rey weighed the consequences of breaking their unspoken rule to not discuss the war, or the past, or anything else. Finally, still with her back to him, she spoke. </p>
<p>“Do you think that if things had been different, we would still have become enemies?”</p>
<p>It took him a moment to answer. “Are we enemies?”</p>
<p>She could feel the apprehension in his Force signature as clearly as she could feel his warmth at her back. “We’re supposed to be.”</p>
<p>“But are we?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Rey paused. “I don’t want to be.”</p>
<p>The mattress shifted again as he rolled over, presumably to face her. “No,” he began, “in a different life, I think we would have been…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Would have been what?” Rey turned to face him too now, though avoided looking directly at him. It was easier, somehow, without looking. Easier to ignore the circumstances of their situation, the feeling that she was betraying the Resistance simply by not hating him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he responded. “Allies. Friends.” He took a moment before continuing, the silence more strained than usual. “Lovers, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Rey said, and against her better judgement, shifted closer to lay her head on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed. “I think I would have liked that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re looking for a post-TROS fic to fix everything wrong with that horrible ending to the trilogy, you can find my (soon to be updated!) fic, <i>Where The Shadow Ends</i>, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240674</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>